


A pretty darn good feeling

by aowitch



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aowitch/pseuds/aowitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean wonders about myths until he slips</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pretty darn good feeling

Jean concluded as soon as he passed the threshold that today was not going to be any better than the last 19 years of his life. With the heavy load of papers and the ridiculous amount of books under his arm, he was in no mood but to stay at the dorms and play video games.   
Yet Jean gritted his teeth and walked in the freezing weather, because that’s what he’s suppose to do. That was the right thing to do. To Jean, it was the stupid thing to do, but whatever. The choking amount of clothing he wore this morning didn't help his still receding mood. He felt like a heavy suffocating penguin. He rummaged through the ridiculous amount of papers as he trekked slowly on the sidewalk, and – oh shit, these were Marco’s papers.

No wonder they were so heavy today. Though, Marco wasn’t  one to forget easily… Jean frowned.

Marco was Jean’s best friend since freshman year. Although looking back on it, no one would ever guess that they would have become best friend since Jean almost killed Marco and himself. Literally.

In Jean’s defense, it was an accident. It was a pretty shitting day, much like this one, and it didn’t help that he was running very late to his morning class. For the record , he was not a clumsy person, but it just so happened for him to trip on Marco, had his glasses fall off, and not to mention both of them has fallen on the middle of the road. Since both of them had launched into a string of apologizes, neither of them had noticed the car that had been racing towards them. They almost died, there was no denying that, but thank god for the driver. He swerved the car so fast; Jean was surprised the driver didn’t hit a tree. Although as second later, the driver came out of his car, he was short and wore a look that could kill. He yelled at the both of them for a good fifteen minutes about how they were both dumb brats who were wasting precious oxygen, even though both Jean and Marco tried to explain to him that it was an accident. Jean later found out that that particular driver, Levi was his name, was his Chemistry teacher. Yeah, that did not go so great for Jean and Marco in the long run.

Marco on the other hand was totally fine with it since he did not die. He even helped Jean pick all his papers that had flown out of his hand when he bumped into Marco. Marco also made a point in walking with Jean the whole day since his glasses had broken when he fell. To emphasize on Jean’s bad luck, that he never usually wore his glasses, it was just because he was late and didn’t have time to put on his contacts. Yet the day, he wears them, they break.

“Just so you don’t kill yourself,” Marco had said. Jean has some other friends, weird as they may be. A girl who has an endless pit as a stomach, a guy who claims he is shaven not bald, a Wikipedia, a bloodthirsty fucker, and a perfect girl who isn’t interested in any one but that fucker Jean had mentioned. Jean has not been able to properly connect with any of them other than Marco. Basically since then, Marco and Jean had been inseparable.

 There’s no way Jean would have been able to reach class in this pace he’d been walking in if he had woken a little later. He didn’t understand why they made the dorms why so far from the buildings. As he continued to mutter curses under his breath,  Jean didn’t miss the heavy making out of couple behind the tree as he passed them. He tried not to let it get to him, since he was still in fact single ever since he started university. Sure he’d been on some dates, but there were no sparks, as cheesy as that sounded.   
Jean briefly wondered if the dark haired couple was soul mates.   
There was some kind of myth going around Trost. It was when a person finally actually _sees_ the person they were meant to be with, or in other words, are soul mates, the middle top of their ribcage would begin to glow.

As much as myths go, Jean found this one in particular complete nonsense. It just didn’t make sense to him. Why was it up to some glowshit to determine whether you were soul mates with someone? What happened to freedom of choice? And what the fuck do they mean by when they “finally _see_ a person”? People see people every single day but he doesn’t see them lighting up the place like the fourth of July.

Maybe the reason Jean had this myth on his ‘hated list’ was because it never happened to him. Nah that wasn’t it, the myth itself was bullshit from the start.  
Jean hated a countless of irking factors in life but during the time of January, winter in Trost takes it's well reserved place on the top of your list.   
There were a couple of bothersome factors like the harsh wind, the bipolar weather, and the constant rain. But nothing, _nothing_ , made Jean grind his teeth and want break one of his mother's antique vases like that white icy bullshit everyone calls snow.   
He hated everything about it. From the bright color, that shit it going to get him blind one day, to the fact it covers literally everything. Every fucking thing. Every time it snows, he could that white shit under his clothes, down his back, in his hair, on his glasses. There was no escaping it. Not to mention the second Jean walked into a building, he took an involuntary shower when the snow melts. Not just that. Nope! Don't forget that shit is slippery.  So he has to always carry rock salts everywhere he went, as if it was some kind of demon.

It just didn’t-

Fuck.

Jean slipped right on his back, _full force_. The impact blew all of the air about of his lung and he couldn’t breathe for a moment. The papers flew everywhere. Literally everywhere. In the snow, on the road, in the trees, and under his feet where he slipped.  The next moment, he stayed lying on the freezing ground wondering if his day could get any worse.

It did, because Jean remembered that it was fucking _snowing._ Meaning all his papers plus Marco’s papers are drenched by now. Oh shit, Marco’s papers. He was so screwed.

“Jean?”

Jean knew that voice. Although, it was more muffled and quieter than usual.

Marco was peering down to look at Jean. He felt pathetic. He had no will power to get up anytime soon. It’s been and dreadful day and a terrible existence so who cares.  Marco’s hair was windblown and had snowflakes in his hair. His nose was red and his freckled where more prominent. He wore a blue scarf to his mouth.  Marco crouched down and poked Jean on his cheek multiple of times.

“What are you doing on the ground?” He asked. Marco was also wearing a heavy set of clothes, but it seemed he had more control than Jean, since he was the one lying on the floor rather than Marco.

“What does it look like? I’m a failure, I can’t even walk properly.”

Marco laughed and held out his hand. “C’mon Jean, I’ll help you pick up your papers.”

“No, stop. I had your papers with me,”

Marco gave a small genuine smile. “It’s okay. I’ll still help you. ”

“No, Marco it’s-” Jean started.

Marco cut him off still smiling. “ _Jean,_ it’s okay.”

It had started to snow at some point and Jean was freezing his butt off, but at the moment he felt a rush of warm right smack in the middle of him. He couldn’t explain it. Suddenly he forgot about that white crap and all he focused on was Marco. Marco who didn’t care that all his papers that was drenched or lost. Marco who didn’t mind anything as long as he didn’t die as a result. Marco who was Jean’s best friend.

Jean took Marco’s hand and slowly stood up.

“You’ll miss the morning class if you stay,” Jean warned Marco. Jean actually said that but didn’t really mean it. He just didn’t want to be alone as much as that sounded selfish.

“Then we’d better get started,” Marco replied with a small snort.

They begun picking up the papers and laughing at the fact that they could not read a single word. All the ink had been smudged and the papers where now useless.  They both missed their second class by the time they finished but they didn’t mind. It didn’t matter. It wasn’t like they had the notes for those classes anyways.

Jean didn’t need some glowy heart myth to tell him who he was meant to be with because he already knew who it was. And Jean had a pretty darn good feeling the Marco knew too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr:  
> www.freckledmarcoo.tumblr.com


End file.
